afraid to love
by JuStAsLoStAsYoU
Summary: Kate relizes that she isnt afraid to love
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat on the beach alone, staring off into the sunset. Thinking about why she kissed Jack and why she had run away. She knew she would have to talk to him at one point but untill that time came, she wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

"Kate" Jack called

She acted like she didnt here anything

"Kate, we need to talk" Jack said

kate just put her head down

"Why did you run away?" jack asked her

kate said nothing

"kate" jack started to say

"because i was scared" kate interupted" im scared of falling in love" kate said, blinking the tears away

Jack wasnt sure what to say. So he didnt say anything

Kate was embarresed. She stood up and went to walk away.

Jack grabed her arm he wanted to tell her how he felt but couldnt.

She turned and looked at him "what are you doing?"Kate asked him

"nothing" jack said, letting go of her

Kate walked away

Later while jack was collecting wood, he couldnt help but think about kate, and why he hadnt told her how he felt. He regreted not telling her. He knew he'd have to tell her.

Jack went to look for kate, he found her.

"kate, can i talk to you?" jack asked

"sure" kate said.

They walked on the beach together, Jack fumbled around with the words in his head, trying to figure out How he would tell her.

"Kate" jack said

Kate looked at him

"i know how it feels, to be scared of falling in love" jack said. not sure what she was thinking

Kate put her head down

"But you dont have to be scared of me" jack said

"I love you" he said hoping she felt the same way

kate studerd " I-I love you to" she said shyly

they looked into each others eyes

the slowly went in for a kiss

"what the bloody hell" they herd charlie say from his tent.

kate laughed

" i guess we'll have to finish another time" Jack said smiling

"guess so" kate said still laughing.

Jack walked off to see what charlie was doing.

Kate decided that she wanted to go for a walk.

Kate walked into the jungle a bit but sat down for a rest. She couldnt stop thinking about jack, for the first time, she felt she could rely trust him. Maybe she wasnt so afraid to fall in love after all

By Holly G.


	2. Chapter 2

Later That night Jack caught up with kate, She was still in the woods thinking.

"hey" kate said smiling, she was happy to see him.

Jack smiled " what are you doing out here?" he asked her

" I told you i was going for a walk" kate said.

Jack laughed " Come back down do the hatch, you shouldnt be out here in the dark" Jack said

"fine" kate said

As they started walking, Jack took her hand in his, Kate look at his hands then him, and smiled.

Kate finaly felt Happy for the first time since she had gotten stuck on this crap hole island, and she wasnt so afraid to

love.

suddenly the bushes raddled

"Hello" Locke said, surprising jack and kate

"Locke what are you doing?" jack asked him

Locke smiled, then walked away

"Is he up to somthing" Kate asked, afraid of what he could possibly be doing

Jack laughed " lets hope not" jack said

As they walked they herd a loud gun shot

" what was that?" kate asked rely starteled

"i dont know, but im gonna find out" jack said, letting go of kates hand, then running Jack quickly disapered into the darkness

Kate herd another gun shot

"JACK?" she screamed And ran twards the gun shot.

Kate ran into jack, and fell backwards

"SHHH" jack said "Lockes made himself a target" jack said

kate laughed" I thought you..." kate said stopping herself from saying anything else

" u thought i what?" jack asked

" never mind" kate said, then turning into the other direction

FLASH BACK

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the hallway,

Kate was running fast, She was scared

NORMAL

kate triped. Ouch she yelled

Jack came running "kate, KATE, are you ok?"

"im-im fine" kate stuttered

Jack looked at Kate arms and legs, they were badly scratched

"kate your hurt,come back to the hatch"

"im fine" kate insisted, she tryed to get up but could mannage it, the pain was unbarible

" kate you cant even get up, I cant just let you sit here" Jack said

"fine" kate said, Jack then lifted her up, and carried her to the hatch

He put her on a bench and bandaged her.

"thanks" kate said, feeling a bit better

Jack smiled , then kissed her forhead " you dont have to thank me jack said

Kate smiled, She rely loved jack, and she hoped he knew it


End file.
